Talk:Shadow Shield
Not sure if it's worth noting in the article, but the Obsidian Furnace Drakes in the quest Drakes on the Plain (whose native territory is, granted, the FoW) can also drop these (have screenshot). Dtremenak 02:16, 2 December 2006 (CST) Is it possible to get a max NF Shadow Shield that is indescribable? I'm only asking because I am havign a lot of problems getting the particular stats I want... and yeah I was wondering if it was possible.--Saji-Kun 00:55, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :i don't think they're inscribable, but try farming the drakes quest. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:45, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Alright *added his sig to last post* I need to get it again... but I will then I guess I will report here.--Saji-Kun 00:55, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :The picture could use some cropping, I think it concetrates on the char a bit much, especially the chaos axe. Anyone else think this?--Gigathrash 23:34, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Underworld Guildie got one in the Underworld from the Forgotten Vale reaper chest -SuperStretch 15:17, 16 July 2007 (CDT) dye remover note this should be changed...— Zerpha The Improver 15:24, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Req Tactics, Command, & Motivation? Has it been confirmed that these shields drop with req Tactics, Command, & Motivation inscribable in Nightfall? The main page has all requirements listed rather than just strength. Anyone? Reply: For some reason someone keeps posting these as having a req other than Strength, which is NOT true. They only come in Strength. :I might have reason to dispute this - I saw someone post a Motivation one for sale and a friend said they have sold a rq 9 Comm one. I will try and see if the Motivation one is real Jennalee 08:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::K - inscribables in Paragon attributes existing is confirmed. Here is a pic of that Motivation req one: ::: ::They drop from the FoW clearance chest, much like Eternal Blades from the UW clearance chest. Speculating that these chests started dropping inscribables around when GW:EN was released since dungeon chests did so, putting Eternal Blades into the game somewhere around August I suppose? These shields though may have come in Paragon attributes a lot earlier with NF ones Jennalee 04:51, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::Now, Tactics: ::: Jennalee 03:45, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Dye Dyes doesnt only change the color of the eyes ;/. Example is that i have a shadow shield dyed silver, it gets a lot darker than normal. Jahora 00:32, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Well thats a new one on me. ive only ever observed changes to the eyes and i have tried silver to see if they would look cool and nothing. black doesnt do anything spectacular either--JRyan 18:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Working on getting a dye chart up...-- (Talk) ( ) 00:01, 8 January 2008 (UTC) FoW Drops Do the ones that drop in the FoW only come NON-inscribable? I have an unid req 9 strength from there and im wondering if Identifying it would be any risk to its value.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:48, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure FoW items can't have inscriptions. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::The ones from the Reward Chest after you clear all the quests are inscribable, but that's it, I believe. 00:51, 3 February 2008 (UTC)